Born On The Second Of December
by AliesB
Summary: That one person on the street intrigued Ben the most. It was a young lady, probably around his age. Her hood covered her hair and part of her face, but he could still see her beautiful brown eyes. Should he go outside and invite her into his house?
1. Information

**Title:** Born On The Second Of December

**Subtitle:** _None_

**Summary:**

That one person on the street intrigued Ben the most. It was a young lady, probably around his age. Her hood covered her hair and part of her face, but he could still see her beautiful brown eyes. Should he go outside and invite her into his house?

**Beta-read by:** CSI Ballistics

**Inspired By:** Sweeney Todd; The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street

•**´¯¥¯•Benjamin + Nellie•´¯¥¯• **

**Language:** English

**Rating:** K+

**Genres:** Romance & Drama

**Author:** AliesB

**Important Info: **The different sections are indicated with a full line, to make it more readable and less confusing for my readers. Thank you to the alert reader who made me realize this.

_I __don't__ own any of the Sweeney Todd characters. I wish I did._

**Have Fun Reading!**


	2. It was one of those winter days

**Chapter 1**

It was one of those specific winter days that was doomed to be followed by a night in which the sky would be bright and full of stars. The frozen tears of angels fell on Mother Earth. London's sky was grey and drew shadows of shapes that didn't exist between fog clouds. Where the small pieces of ice didn't hit London's cobblestones, they were covering cars and expired streetlights under a cold blanket. Buildings like the Big Ben showed a decorated contrast between the white surfaces and the places on which the mass of snow didn't feel the threat of gravity.

The few people running on the street wore their protecting warm black clothing, wanting to enter their respective houses as soon as possible. How many black French barrettes had he, Benjamin Barker, seen today? He couldn't remember, but there had been too many to count. The hats were some new kind of fashion lately. His father had one. Even he did, but it still laid unused on his bedroom closet.

The teenager sat on the window-ledge of the family's living room, where he observed the living creatures from outside. But one of the people on the street intrigued him the most. It was a young lady, probably around his age. Her hood covered her hair and part of her face, but he could still see her beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness and her crossed arms told him she was cold, despite the warm knitted scarf she wore. For one minute, he questioned himself if he should go outside and invite her to come in. But maybe she was waiting for someone? Should he bother her with the offer? Otherwise, she might freeze to dead!

_Think fast__,__ Benjamin! One second__,__ and she might be gone forever!_

And so he stepped outside. Mom and dad wouldn't mind, he thought. And if they did, well, it was his birthday party, so he could invite anyone he wanted. Until now, only his grandparents were invited. The party would get a little more… vital, if the unknown contemporary female joined the group.

* * *

'Miss?' With shocked big eyes, I looked around me. Did someone call me? Oh, please don't let it be mother's new boyfriend, I begged. He believed I was a burden to the new flame he wanted to protect. And if mom told him about what happened today, he would torture me until my bruises were bleeding, again. I carefully touched my left shoulder to be sure everything just wasn't one bad dream. Ouch, I painfully lifted my to the ground bended face.

'I'm sorry, miss.' When I looked to where his voice came from, I saw him doing a step behind. He thought HE had hurt me! Shit, shit! 'No, No!' I walked over to him and charmed a fake smile on my face. But, suddenly, as I watched him closely, this smile became real. His face had something magic, something innocent; something I had been missing for years. 'I…' I quickly looked around to find inspiration for the excuse I had to make up and ended up with my hands. 'I… broke my nail.' I showed him one of my fingers where my mother's boyfriend Will Lovett caused this, not made up, broken nail.

The boy looked like he felt sorry for me. His eyebrows gracefully bowed in the direction of this separation between hair and skin. His chestnut brown hair was properly combed in a way that a line of translucent skin was viewable on the top of his head. Some less decent wisp of curly hair decorated his youthful face. I was happy about seeing this. It proved that he wasn't one of the rich ones; although his mother probably tried to make him look like one of them. I silently laughed; _you can try, but it never works. He's a boy after all_.

'Would you like to come in?' He pointed at a house I did kind of had expected he lived in. It was larger than the one my family lived in, if you could call it a family anyway. But it still wasn't one of the biggest of central London. If they were a happy one, they had two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. And a small bathroom, of course. I was pretty certain about the fact he didn't have to share one with his neighbours.

'Well…' I secretly blushed and looked at my right foot, while it was trying to free a little stone between two large cobblestones. 'Not if you only ask me because you feel some kind of pity for me.' I looked at the house again and felt very attracted to the warmth it was sending me.

The boy laughed. But it wasn't the nasty laugh I heard all the time. It was a pleasant, joyful laugh that I heard from out of his mouth. And his smile was pure and sweet. 'No, no. Why should I? You only broke your nail.'

I smiled back, but ashamed. Of course! He couldn't see behind these clothes. He couldn't see the bruises and the pain. But something deep inside me told me he did.

'So, want to come inside?' He took my hand. Well, he only placed his fingers on the space between my bowed fingers and my hand palm. His thumb was located next to my little finger. I felt weird. Why would he grab my hand without pulling me?

Quickly, I nodded, because I felt how my lips had to be blue of the cold now. His hand even hurt mine because of being warmer than mine.

'My name is Benjamin,' the boy said and I quickly looked at his face. He was taller than me, but only one or two inches, I guessed. 'Benjamin Barker.' He smiled at me. Like he was proud of wearing that name.

'Never heard of.' I turned my face back to the ground. To ashamed to tell him my name. He might know the rumours that were spread about me. Or worse, he might know my family.

'My father works in the factory somewhere out of town. But he doesn't make things. He is leading the labourers, so he earns half as much as the poor men he's screaming to.'

Will, he's a workman! Did Ben's father hear stories? I wanted to walk away, but something in me kept me standing where I was.

'And what is your name, young lady?' He misschievously grinned at me but on a sweet way. He just wanted to tease me with calling me a lady, I somehow knew.

I laughed, but behind this laugh was fear. I was afraid about the fact I had to tell him my full name now. 'My name is Nellie.' I decided to cough, while saying my last name, hoping he didn't completely hear it.

His face looked amazed. 'Thé Nellie Johansson?' His eyes glistened in a way I didn't understand the meaning of.

'So you have heard of me.' I looked at the ground, ashamed for the rumours, mostly facts, that wandered around London.

'Yes, I did.' He smiled again. 'Pleasure to meet you, madam.' He took my second hand, bend towards me… and he kissed my nose!

Quickly, I rubbed it away. I felt disgusting, but flattered. _Why_ _the heck_ did he do that?

_Feedback appreciated! _


	3. Beautiful

**Chapter 2**

Slowly and quietly, Benjamin Barker opened the door. A big smile decorated his face while he turned towards me. He did a step to the left and spoke: 'Ladies first.' With his free hand, he held the doorknob, while he dragged me to the opening of his house with the other one.

After I entered the warm house, I looked around. It was a nice house. Nothing like the hovel I lived in, I concluded. I took my hood off slowly and with care, while I tried to draw a map of this house in my head by moving my curious eyes.

I just felt him looking. I felt his eyes burning in my back. I knew, somehow I just KNEW his mouth was open of amaze. Disgrace covered my thoughts. My dark red hair, I felt ashamed because of these. It was the one of the few things I had inherited from my mother, next to the pain and my pitiful look.

'Beautiful…' I heard, softly. Like it had been said by the wind.

The word if which I supposed he had muttered it, shocked me. It was so different from the things I heard everyday in life. When I always heard the world _awful_, I heard him say… 'beautiful'. It was so different I first thought he was joking on me. I just wanted to turn around to get out of his house, when I realised that it wasn't meant to be heard by my ears. He had been talking to himself. Did he mean it?

'Did you say something?' I turned around and looked at him. I was curious: would he repeat his thought or would he say something completely different? Or did I hear something different from the reality?

His cheeks turned red and he looked like he was guilty of sweet crime. _He is blushing! __Oh!__ That __looked__ so sweet!_ The teenager in me screamed. 'I… I…' First, I thought he couldn't bring out a word, but it turned out to be that he just had to find them. 'I like your hair. Your brown eyes and your hair are a beautiful combination.' He was the honesty himself and I felt flattered once again.

* * *

The whole afternoon he looked at her, unable to join, or even to hear and understand the conversations from his occupants. He could only see HER mouth moving when she talked. But most of the time, he just saw how she was being silent; looking at one of his grandparents, who usually talked about their great adventures in the times they were young. But when she started talking, he could follow every single word.

'I… known… your mom…' His grandmother suddenly said. Ben could see how Nellie looked up with shocked eyes, but the discomfort seemed to fade away after grams laid her hand on her shoulder. 'Don't worry,' Ben now clearly heard and he looked questioning at his grandmother. 'I have never believed what she was being blamed for and I never will. You shouldn't believe them either, child.' The old woman softly pinched Nellie's shoulder. 'Never.'

Her eyes looked down to the table, which clearly told him… she did. But what were the charges against her?

'Well…' His mom stood up from her chair. 'I have made Ben's favourite treat.' She smiled at him. Most children would pick something sweet for their birthday party, but every single year her sweet child chose: 'Meatpie.'

His mother looked at the invited girl and saw the question marks on her face. 'Never had it, Nel?' Mother first looked around and pointed her finger to the window where Ben had been spying around. 'When you go to the narrow street on the left, you'll find _Mrs. Mooney's Meatpie Shop_. You should take a look, if you like what I'm going to dish you up.'

Nellie silently nodded. It was a nod that told Ben she would love to, but couldn't. It told him that she was ashamed for the fact it was impossible for her to buy something on her own and so she agreed silently. In response, Benjamin lifted himself from his seat and looked at his mom with his irresistable puppy eyes: 'Can I use some of my birthday money to spend on the pies?' Quickly, he looked at the girl to see her reaction. She smiled. _Her beautiful smile_.

'Of course you can, Benjamin.' His mother also smiled at him and turned her eyes to Nellie. _She knew._

Benjamin turned his head towards the girl on the opposite of the table: 'I can guarantee that Mooney's Meatpies are better than Mom's.' He misschievously smiled at his mom. While she laughed, her hand softly hit his head: 'Ben, you know I'm a great cook, but not as good as Mooney.'

This time it was his father that seemed to choke on air. 'What did you say?' He laughed, while he tried to avoid the mad looks his wife was sending him.

Ben saw that Nellie didn't know how to respond in a situation like this. He and his family were known with the fact that joking around was something ordinary in this household. But it seemed that this was something new for the girl that visited the house, and so she kept her mouth shut; too afraid to do something wrong.

'Mom, stop it.' Ben said, instantly, and nodded to silent girl.

'O, dear.' Mother said. 'Oh, well, let's have some meatpie, alright?' She turned towards Nellie and smiled: 'Don't feel bad about the argue. I'm used to it. We all laugh about it.' She blinked at her and spoke while she ran to the kitchen: 'I can't help that Mooney is a professional and I'm not!' Ben could hear her laughing after she disappeared through the door.

* * *

Alright, let's face the facts: Benjamin's family was a weird one. But, in a good way. I would still have to get used to it, but I would be fine. They were fun, not feeling the threat of abuse all over your body. Because, like an old friend of me used to say, how can you laugh, if pain is all you ever had?

'Let's go outside,' the boy had said. It was Birthday Benjamin, the boy that had just turned eighteen and was a few months older than I was. 'I know a park where we can go sit down by a tree.' He had smiled and so we walked around on the white cobblestones of London, under the clear evening sky. I saw Ben looking at the twinkling stars with great fascination. The shining eyes of heaven reflected in his dark brown eyes.

'They are beautiful, aren't they?' He suddenly looked at me and grabbed one of my hands. I nodded and felt how I started to blush. Quickly, I bended my face to the ground. I felt ashamed for the first blush I had in years. He wasn't allowed to see it. '_Nothing's gonna harm you._' Ben suddenly started to sing softly. So softly that only I could hear it. '_Not while I'm around_.' I looked up to him and felt how his singing voice was freeing the emotions I had locked up for all these years.

He laid his hand on my cheek after his finger had wiped the skin under my eyes. 'Don't cry, Nellie.' He said with his charming voice. 'Don't feel sad anymore.' He brought his hands to my back and softly pushed my body to his. I embraced his neck and let my head lean on his shoulder. And I cried, being calmed by his hand that was caressing my back.

_I had __finally__ found a friend. _

_Feedback appreciated! _


	4. The Serpentine

**Chapter 3**

We were in London and Benjamin Barker's footfalls brought us to a park that seemed to be one of the royal parks in the city. Hyde Park, like my guide had informed me, was filled with squirrels. Although most of them disappeared at twilight. We stood by a bricken wall, that shed a little playground from the rest of the park. Ben decided to climb over it. It was more than certain that he had done this before. Within seconds, he was standing on top of the wall and encouraged me to follow his actions.

At first, I tried it myself, not wanting him to help me. Something inside me always told me not to accept any offer to help. I had to be independent and was old enough to take care of myself. But I failed. I kept slipping away from the stones and tried to ignore the helping hand that Ben was showing me.

I don't know if it was some kind of irritation or just a way of making me to accept his help for once. Ben just grabbed both my hands and pulled them. Now it was easier for me to place my feet on the brick, I had tried to reach. As soon as he saw my waist appear above the wall, he freed one of my hands and embraced my waist with his free arm. With my hand on top of the wall, I pushed myself higher. The boy had bended his arm loosely around my body so that I could turn myself in 90 degrees. He had to amplify his grip to prevent me from slipping away on the with snow decorated stairs.

After a few minutes of defeated difficulties, I finally hit the ground again, without, which surprised me, any injuries. Barker's hand slipped into mine and we resumed our journey to the swing he had spoken of.

'You have done pretty well.' He smiled at me. 'For a girl at least.' And he started laughing while he saw me looking at him; a made up angriness covered my face to tell him my disagreement. The reward was a fist that caressed; no it was a bit harsher, my hair. Dark red locks decorated my face and made me look more like a victim of a storm. I quickly started combing my hair with my fingers.

'And how did I deserve that?' I turned to him and surprised him with his own treatment. Now, we both were the victims of a storm. But honestly: the storm only lived in our heads, or just mine at least. And I didn't quite understand. Like how I couldn't understand how he could read my mind so well.

'Is something bothering your mind?' Benjamin spoke, as soon as I looked up from the yellow sand that covered the pathway. It was true. I usually watched the ground when I was heavily thinking about something, but could he already know?

Benjamin smiled at me: 'It seems to me that you are a person who thinks a lot.' _Was he a magician? No, no, stupid thought, Nellie. Stupid thought. But? How had he been able to know exactly what was going on in my head?  
__  
_

* * *

Benjamin and Nellie sat down under a tree. The grass was wet, but not as wet as the plains around them, where the white colour of snow had turned yellow on different places, because of the few squirrels that were surrounding the two. They were beautiful and peaceful animals, Ben thought. To him, they were like little dogs. He could secretly give them little cookies and other eatable things.

But, today, the attention was somewhere else. The full moon gave him the ability to see her pale face like it was glowing in the dark. Her eyes turned black and were moving from left to right; from the old boathouse tot the bridge that was crossing the Serpentine, the beautiful blue water that made this park unique. And her eyes moved back. Her gaze stayed pinned on the little island that was right in front of them.

'In the summer, we sunbathe over there.' Benjamin saw how his words made her face turn to him. 'Next summer, you can join us, if you want (to).' Nellie nodded: 'I would love to.'

Silently, she watched his face, like she was investigating him. He couldn't help it, but he felt like he was naked. It made him feel uncomfortable. He felt like she could see right through his clothes. And he didn't like to be watched this way, so he turned his head to his treasure island.

'Benjamin?' He returned his face again and saw her looking at him with her beautiful eyes. 'What are you going to do now you are an adult?'

First, he didn't quite understand her question. Was there something special to do when you just turned eighteen? But then he got the idea of her question: 'Well, I'm learning to become a barber for two years now. I think I can have my own barbershop in a few more years.'

'Aren't you going to follow your father?' She looked behind the tree like she could see the factory or my house. 'I believe you can earn a lot with such a job.'

Benjamin shook his head: 'No, I believe it to be a cruel job. My dad shouts at the poor people and he feels depressed about it. I'm not going to do it. He wanted me to, but I don't. End of discussion.'

'Okay, then I'll agree with you.' He felt how her head suddenly rested on his shoulder. 'I'm a little sleepy.' He smiled at her, lifted her head up with his soft hands and laid his body completely down on the grass. 'You may use me as your pillow, madam.' He brought her head to his chest and saw how two grateful eyes looked at him. 'Thank you, Ben.' He saw how she closed her eyes and only heard her whispering voice: 'Can you read my mind, Benjamin?'

He lifted his head to see her, but saw she was already asleep. With his hair in the grass (plaats hier een komma) he mumbled: 'No, but somehow I know what you are feeling. It's something I haven't had before.' He tried to look at the beautiful stars on the dark blue sky, but his eyes got blurry. His hand softly combed the girl's hair. _There is something special about this girl, but I just can't figure out what it is._ That was his last thought, before he rolled down in a sweet dream.

LATER…

'Sir?' Ben felt how a stick pushed into his thorax while he opened his eyes slowly. The person that kept calling him 'sir', began to push harder and Ben turned his head to the peacebreaker.

'Yes?' He blinked his eyes a few times and first only saw a silhouette standing next to him. He started to recognise a lamp with fire in it and then realised that it was a bobby that checked out the streets after twelve o'clock.

'I believe you don't have permission to spend your night over here, do you?' The face Benjamin could see because of the fire, was that of a young adult and it smiled at him. 'Pretty girl you have.' The policeman pointed at Nellie, who still seemed to sleep on Ben's belly.

'She's just a friend,' he answered and lifted her back up from the ground with one arm. Ben replaced himself and placed his other arm under the back of her knees and lifted her from the ground.

'That's why you don't want to wake her?' The man's voice answered sarcastically. 'I believe she's more than a friend to you. Am I right?'

Ben shook his head and walked away with Nellie in his arms. Her head leaned on his shoulder and blew hot sweet air in his neck. She was light enough for him to carry to his house, but somehow he wanted her to wake up in the morning breeze. Deep inside, he just wanted her to wake up with her head lying on his belly while the sun rose to the sky. While the morning greeted her and made the beautiful Serpentine sparkle to start the new day with the wonders of nature.

Was the cop right? Did he feel more than friendship?

_No, he was just making fun of me. _

_Feedback appreciated! _


	5. The Barber

**Chapter 4**

I guessed I had fallen asleep by the tree, because the next morning I woke up, I found myself covered with a blanket on a bench. It was one I didn't recognise immediately. I felt panic running through my head. Where the heck did I end up today?

With my eyes closed again, I listened to my sleepy head that kept asking me questions. They whirled around like tornados in my head until something sat down by my feet and made me bounce from the place I was laying. Quickly, I looked up to prevent myself from doing something incredibly stupid, like kicking this person I hadn't even seen yet.

When I saw his smiling face, my head finally became completely conscious. It was Benjamin Barker, the kind boy that had invited me yesterday. Of course! I laid on the bench in their living room! The boy placed one of his big male hands on my knee and asked me a question that hadn't come to my mind in one of my early tornado storms. 'Have you slept well?'

I nodded approving. I had to say I had slept better than the days before. I also, was extremely surprised by the fact I woke up here and now and not in our way to this house last night. I decided not to ask about it, because I felt that I shouldn't break the silence. Something in me screamed. It was my heart, I believed. Like it wanted to tell me that something was about to happen… But nothing happened.

'So, what are you going to do today?' Benjamin asked, while he stood up from his seat. He looked at me and turned his head to the old clock that was making weird ticking noises –tick tack - tick tack – 'I think we first have to inform your family that you are fine.' And again, I had to swallow this burning question that lay on my tongue since I met him. It was almost like he had seen in my eyes that I hadn't plans for today. _Mind reader? STOP IT, NELLIE! _

In response to the bloody not so brilliant idea, I kept shaking my head. 'Don't!' I rather want them to think I was gone and dead than to know I had been with a boy all night. I felt tears coming up into my eyes: They wanted me to marry this fat ass Albert! Son of beat-up William! Keep yourself together, Nellie. Don't cry! _Don't!_

'Then we don't.' He smiled at me and grabbed a silver razor out of his belt. 'Shall we go to the barber?' He mischievously grinned at me and pushed me to the back side of the bench. He unfolded his tool and brought his hand to my throat. I felt how something cold touched my skin and I started laughing. 'I will, I will!' I begged. He moved his razor away to the belt, but wasn't planning to free me.

Two big hands covered the two sides of my face. His fingers caressed my tempus. His eyes looked into mine. Moving like they were observing me. Like he wasn't sure if he should take the next step. His fingers went to my eyebrows and tried to comb them. His lingering told me he still wasn't sure about what to do. Like he was afraid that his desire was going to break something. I pulled his shirt towards me and strangled my fingers into his beautiful brown hair. Benjamin's body covered up part of mine and for once in my life, I felt save, being so close to a person of the opposite gender. His hands kept covering the two sides of my face while his lips touched mine. My hands moved to his back, while I slowly opened my mouth. I had once heard about the kind of kiss I was Benjamin hinting to. The French Kiss. I always thought it was gross, but now… it sounded romantic to me.

His tongue first explored my teeth, but soon resumed his journey to my tongue. His hands went to my neck and head. It was like he was supporting me to prevent pain in my neck. Softly, he massaged my white stalk.

I brought my arms to his shoulders and amplified my hug. With his chest laying down on mine, I felt his heart beating with the same rhythm as mine, like they were one. –thump thump – thump thump -

Then he stopped kissing me and freed himself out of my grip. First, I thought that he believed he had made a mistake. That _we_ made a mistake. But then he looked at the ground, as shy as he was, and said: 'Well… I… I think I love you.' He turned his head to me and looked me in the eyes. I felt how my eyes became teary. I just needed to hug him. I moved my mouth to his ear: 'I think I love you as well…' And I wasn't lying…

* * *

It was just before noon when barber Dyve decided that his student; Ben Barker, could substitute him; speaking of an examination. After two customers had entered and left the barbershop with complements about him and his Nellie, he saw how his girl got caught by horror. Her eyes were pinned on a moving creature she saw out of the window. Benjamin's eyes followed hers and saw how a young man of his age walked the stairs.

Quickly, he returned his face to Nellie's. 'Who is he? Has he harmed you?' He grabbed her hand. 'I can help.'

Her terrified eyes looked into his. 'No, don't harm him. He's the son of my mother's boyfriend.' She looked at the ground like she was hiding something important. 'He can't see me here!' She panicked and again, her eyes got teary. Those weren't the tears he had felt falling on his shoulder this morning. They were the tears from last night, that were masking her beautiful face.

'I'll take care of him.' He turned her face to his with his long fingers and gave her a short kiss on her mouth to promise his guarantee. 'I promise. Now hide under there.' He pointed at the table in the corner of the room. The covering cloth was able to hide her from Albert's sight.

Nellie had just hidden herself, when the sound of a bell alarmed the barber not to look at the table anymore. He turned to the customer and was pretending he was cleaning one of his razors. 'What can I do for you, sir?' Benjamin smiled at him. Nobody but he and the girl could be sure it was a fake one.

'Yes, you can, barber.' It was like Albert literally spit the words on the floor. His appearance was shocking. His body was heavyset and anything but charming. His eyes almost disappeared in his plump face. 'What 'bout a shave, boy?' And he made an elegant gesture with his hand to draw attention to his throat. He sat down on the barbers chair and waited for Benjamin to get started.

'It's a time of love, isn't it, sir?' Benjamin started, as he tied a cloth around his neck. His hand almost immediately grabbed to his razor but quickly turned direction to the foam.

'Well, I prefer spring, sir. The winter is so cold. Love can't be shared in the cold.' Albert laughed about his own banal joke and Ben smiled along. Still, he knew his greatest desire was to strangle this kind of low-levelled nasty- But he didn't.

'_What more can __a__ man require_?' Benjamin Barker started to sing, while he applied the stirred foam on the man's face.

'Can require?' Albert looked at him with a question mark on his face.

'_than love__,_ _sir_?' The barber bended himself to the customer's shoulder and turned his head to the sloppy face. He smiled and continued his singing: '_Women, Pretty Women_.'

Albert Lovett started smiling by his thought of a pretty woman. '_Yes, Pretty Women_.' The boy couldn't help it. The melody of love had taken over his morals.

'_Fascinating. At the window. Wander…_' Benjamin's eyes looked to the ceiling but didn't really watch it. His thoughts were by yesterday. He saw the unknown woman wandering near his window. This beautiful woman; his Nellie. '_Pretty women, are a wonder. Pretty women. Combing all their hair_.' He saw Nellie in his mind. He saw her untamed hair, created by his fist. Her thin fingers, trying to make order on her head of chaos. The barber couldn't help but look at the table under which she was hiding. But Albert couldn't see his face anyway.

'_Pretty woman_.' Albert answered and smiled. Softly, Ben's razor slid on his left cheek.

'Like my Nellie. I'm going to marry her someday. My dad guaranteed me.' The boy smiled at the barber. It wasn't a mean smile. At least not one that told Benjamin that he knew about Nellie being in this room.

'William Lovett.' Benjamin growled and felt how his head was boiling inside of rage. His hand moved to Albert's throat and placed his precious razor on his fat skin. One pull and all would be gone. Slowly, he moved his hand to his shoulder and a fine line of red appeared on the pink skin.

Albert started screaming and pushed Ben's hand away. 'Idiot! You have hurt me! I'll make sure you'll never get any customers again!' The boy barked.

Benjamin smiled at him, evilly. 'At your service, sir.' He saw how Albert stamped his feet to the exit and disappeared in the mass of the street.

'I thought you were going to kill him!' Nellie said, relieved about the fact it didn't happen, from under the table and moved herself away from under it. She looked sad. 'Now you know what the future will bring me. Whether I want it or not.'

Ben rapidly took her by his hand and pulled her towards him. His arms embraced her and his mouth opened: 'They will not decide your future, Nellie. I'll make sure they won't…'

_Feedback appreciated! _


	6. Bruises

**Chapter 5**

_Sweat poured from my forehead, as my eyes darted in the darkness, unaware of the next attack. My body ached from the abuse, but my mind was more pained than anything. I heard footsteps, and my body began to tremble, he was here, and so was I. Now how was I going to escape??_

'Where are you hiding, pig?' Will's raw voice screamed, while I heard him moving closer to me. I had hidden myself behind an old wooden chair in one of the many dark spots this messy room provided and I was too afraid to be able to breathe silently. I tried to hold my breath, but the more I tried, the better Will could hear the air escaping my mouth. The wood of the house's foundation cracked under the weight that his shoes were carrying.

'Where have you been last night, you whore?' I heard how something was pushed away from his walking path and how this caused a small game of domino.

'William!' I heard my mother screaming. Slowly, the door opened. I felt how my heart beat in my throat and carefully watched the light it was spreading. It was just a matter of time and my safe dark spot wasn't that dark anymore. _Close it! Please! _A revelation cleaned my head of doubtful fear. I can escape through the door!

'What do you want?' Will's raw voice answered and walked towards the woman that called herself my mother. His fist was in the air and his eyes shimmered evilly and were blank, as if he had been drinking again. 'Tell me!' He yelled at her. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT?' It was more an order than a question.

'A… Albert wants to speak to you.' Mother stuttered. 'I… I'll leave you now. I'm sorry I have hindered you.' She wanted to close the door, but his feet prevented her from doing that.

'Come here, love.' William smiled at her, grabbed her by her hair and brutally planted his lips onto hers. I saw how my own mother struggled against the sudden romance, but I knew she wasn't a match for him. He had felt her trying to free herself from his grip, and so he pushed her against the wall and trapped her neck. I could hear his dark voice whispering to her: 'Don't you love me anymore, Jill? Why? Is it the girl?'

'No, no.' my mother spoke fast and nervous. 'I love you. But, you have drunk again, haven't you?' I could see how scared she was. It wasn't only the anxiety for getting beaten up, but also the intense fright of losing him. 'I smell it, William.' Her voice vibrated but he couldn't hear the difference.

'Leave! Go away!' The man barked at her. His hand hit her cheek with a terrifying speed and made a horrible, painful sound. Mom screamed and ran away in order to flee this room. But they weren't going to split up this time. I knew, because this had happened many times before.

I felt how snot ran over my face. Still, I was too afraid for exposing myself and didn't dare to sweep it away or to sniff one single time. It wasn't the pain I felt for my mother that made me cry. No, she deserved it. For all the times she had let me down. For all those rumours that Benjamin's grandma said she didn't believe in. For all those times she had let her boyfriend beating me up. And she had closed the door. _She, __god damned__, __HAD__CLOSED THE DAMN DOOR!_

'Nellie!' Will's voice woke me up from my cursing thoughts. 'This is what you are doing to your mother, spoiled witch!' And again his feet retook his journey to find me.

* * *

'Benjamin, we need to talk.' Mom pointed her hand to the couch. Between two sighs, the boy sat down on the stated place. 'What is there to talk about, mom?' He looked out of the window and didn't seem to pay much attention to her. His head was busy with processing doubts and fears. Had he done well by just letting Nellie return to her family house after she had told him about the hell that was waiting there for her?

'Ben?' Mother sat down next to him and placed her slender female hand on his knee. He looked at her and strongly felt some kind of sadness, maybe even fear, deep in his heart. It was oppressing his heart and his lungs. At least, that was how he experienced the feeling. He had trouble with breathing normal. Probably it just were his tears that forced him to let them out. 'Yes, mum?' He looked away.

The woman softly pinched his knee. 'Aren't you walking the road too fast?' She tried to make eye contact, but her son kept avoiding her glances. 'I mean, you know her for one day exactly.'

'What?' Finally his mother got his attention. He turned his face to her and looked at her with an I-don't-understand-expression on his face.

Now it was mother that looked away. 'I've seen you both. This morning. You were kissing, Benjamin!' She turned her face back to him. 'Kissing! And you only know her for a day!'

'Mom!' Benjamin stood up from his seat. 'Don't poke your nose into everything! It's my business! I know guys who do worse things to girls, only in the hour they met!' His logical mind said him to leave the room, but the desire told him to keep on arguing with her.

'But you are NOT one of them!' Mother also stood up from her seat. She looked angry and pointed her finger to the window. 'They don't know love out there! They only know lust and they just use those girls.' She said it with pure disgust and it was almost if she literally spit the words on the ground. 'I don't WANT you to be like them!'

'But I do LOVE her!' Benjamin screamed. He felt how tears ran over his face. They had finally won. Defeated, the boy brought his body to the floor and sat down against the kitchen's door. 'I love her.' He kept mumbling. 'I love her.' He said it from the bottom of his heart. And hearts never lie, not Benjamin's at least.

'Benjamin, what's wrong?' Mother ran and kneeled in front of him. She wanted to place both her hands on his cheeks to lift his face up to hers, but he slapped them away. He quickly stood up and ran off with his black coat. His arm hiding his crying eyes and just disappearing onto the street.

* * *

'Nel Prudentia Jonasson!' His angry voice echoed in the chamber. 'I am going to get you! You ungrateful slut!' William's footsteps thundered on the wooden bottom. They started moving faster as he was going towards me and I was fighting against the need for crying out loud. But I lost the fight. Tears ran over my face and because of the sound, the violator had found me after all those minutes of pure rage. The cause of fear was now to come.

His hand grabbed my arm when I tried to escape to the door. His other hand found my hair and pulled it. 'You are going to get what you deserve, girl.' He said whispering by my ear and he scratched my wrist. I started to cry louder. That hurts! The man pushed me against the wall and made his fist ready for use. 'You're going to get what your mother got today. But ten times harder!' He started to whisper: 'And you know what the worst thing is? You DESERVE it.'

Suddenly, the door opened itself with a great power. And there he stood in the light; the light of an angel. Benjamin Barker. Obviously William Lovett was overwhelmed by the sudden situation he was in now, because his grip around my neck weakened and I could escape to the man in the light.

Benjamin's brown, almost black hair was wild and the expression on his face told him he was in a rage. I grabbed him by his arm to prevent him from attacking the lunatic that had harmed me, but he freed himself and did what his rage told him to do. He walked to Lovett, grabbed his shoulders with both his hands and pushed him into a protrusion that had been on the wall for a long time. William screamed of pain and let himself fall on the ground. His hand touched his back to inspect how big the damage was. As triumph, Ben spat Will in his face and growled: 'If I were you, I shouldn't visit my barbershop anymore in the future. That could cost you your throat. And leave her alone, you rat!'

The revenge taker turned his back to his victim and walked to me. 'He's never going to hurt you again, love.' And he pushed me to where the light was decorating flowers on the walls. Once, I looked back at Will. He was perplexed of the happening and even forgot his pain. He is going to be alright, I sighed. _Everything was going to be alright, finally. _

_Feedback appreciated! And I'm sorry for the __violence__ and the __cruelty__. I think this is the most 'rude' chapter/story I have ever written __thus far.__ ;)  
The Italic Lines are legally borrowed from Sinora Epiphany _


	7. On The Road

**Chapter 6 On The Road **

'Benjamin, where are we going?' I asked in panic. I felt how he kept dragging me along with his fast footsteps through the streets of London. His lips kept silence. Since he had fought with William, his face had become pale and his eyes looked empty. 'Benjamin! What are you doing?' I decided not to move another inch before he gave me an answer.

Immediately, he turned his body towards me. He was so fast it was frightening. In fear to receive another slap I, moved my feet away from him. His hard-hearted white face looked angry for interrupting his action but as soon as he saw the fear of a battered girl in my eyes, this mask was removed.

'Oh, Nellie.' He looked like he was going to burst out crying. He took both my arms into his hands and kneeled in front of me. This one second. This one single second I thought he was about to propose to me. I laughed at the silly idea and continued to pay attention to his sad looking face. Watching him made me feel like I was going to drown in a sea of sadness. What was wrong?

His fingers softly moved over my wrists and felt the roughness of my attacked skin. He looked shocked and quickly observed the wound he had just discovered on my left arm. His hand soon covered the exposed piece of skin and his eyes turned to my face. 'He has done this, hasn't he?' He asked with the rage flaming in his eyes and I carefully nodded. The smarting pain that his warmth was spreading through my body, made my eyes become teary. The boy rapidly came into action. He stood up from his position and embraced my bended body with his strong male arms. Softly, his hand slid over my back. Drawing quarter circles; going up and down again. 'He's not going to harm you anymore. I promise.' He whispered in my ear. 'Not while I'm around.' He grabbed me by my shoulders and straightened his arms. He took an observing glance of my body and then bended to me again. 'I don't care about what my mother says,' He mumbled, more talking to himself than to me. I wanted to ask what he was saying, but his lips were faster. His dry lips kissed mine and tasted the dry blood of broken skin. Really, it wasn't that bad and he didn't seem to care anyway. 'Eleanor, I will never leave you.' I was stunned. He knew my whole first name? Even William and Albert didn't know!

'We have to hurry, love.' Benjamin looked at me and turned his head to the end of the street. His hand took mine and we started walking again. Seconds became minutes, but we just kept on walking. Streets started to get unknown and were looking more and more alike by every step we took. Until they left those behind.

'Why are we waiting?' I asked, while looking around. His feet had stopped walking and we had left all the urban buildings behind. Only plains of grass and sandy ways, disappearing far away in the horizon, were in front of us. 'Ben?'

I was just about to ask my question again, when the sound of a horse coming closer disturbed my thoughts. Benjamin's absent glance also changed rapidly and he started to wave his hand to stop the coach. The old man that managed the beautiful black horse, which I saw moving closer, smiled at us with a gentle smile that only old people were able to smile. I smiled back.

My eyes were inspecting everything; from the wood till the horse that was impatiently waiting for me to get in. The design of the vehicle wasn't as glorious as the ones that drove around in town. But I couldn't care. It was simple, still I knew it was going to take us somewhere. Somewhere into Nowhere. I decided to take the chance and placed my first foot into the carriage, while Benjamin followed.

* * *

As soon as they got in, Benjamin's hands reached to his pocket. A piece of old paper appeared. He sighed almost without a sound and started writing with his feather on the movements of the coach. The ink he had bought on the market, was standing on the elbow-rest next to him. While his hand moved over the yellowing paper, he felt how disappointed eyes looked at him.

Yes, he had ignored Nellie's questions and had kept avoiding seeing her eyes, that told him she didn't understand. He was going to be totally honest about that. But it wasn't because he didn't like her; it was for her own good. He had just left his warm home and felt guilty and incredibly angry about just leaving his parents behind. The boy was afraid to project these negative feelings on his girl, so he felt like ignoring her was the better for both of them right now. He hoped, no prayed, that writing this urgent letter was about to make him feel better.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_When you receive this letter, I'm probably gone for a few days already. I'm sorry for all your worries, so I ask you to stop looking for me. I will return, but this isn't the right time yet. _

_Please don't think it has something to do with you two! No mom, it's not the fight we had today about boys and girls. But it IS about a girl; about Nellie. You have probably heard of William Lovett. The one that works under your command, dad. He had beaten up Nel. I had to protect her. Don't worry, Lovett is okay, but Nel and I have to leave for now. London isn't save for her . _

_We'll be home before Christmas, _

_your loving son, _

_Benjamin Barker. _

Benjamin looked at his ward and smiled. She had fallen asleep already. Her head leaned on the woodwork of the window, while her arms were embracing her own body. It was almost like she wanted to protect something; wanted to protect herself. Her chest moved up and down with a frequent rhythm; almost like she was playing a sweet, silent song.

Deep inside, Ben wanted to wake her and tell her he was sorry for his ignorant behaviour of today, but he knew that there was another day waiting for his excuse: Tomorrow. He somehow liked to watch her sleeping. He liked the way her nostrils broadened to let used air escape from her lungs. He liked to watch the expressions on her face that seemed to react on the surprising situations of her dreams. He was in love…

'Sir,' the old man behind his horse suddenly began to speak: 'I think we'll arrive at the Cam around 5 o'clock in the morning.' The interrupted dreamer looked up from his beautiful point of view and saw how the old man turned his head to look at him. He smiled at Ben while his white hair bounced along with the irregularities of the driven path. 'You should take a rest, boy.'

The boy felt how he had to suppress a yawn and gently nodded to convince the nocturnal traveller he was about to follow his wise words. The proud old man winked and then he had to turn his head to concentrate on the darkened road again.

Quietly, Benjamin Barker moved closer to the sleeping body of Eleanor. He couldn't help it, but he just had to smile of pure happiness. He daydreamed about how their future together would be like. How their kids should be looking like. How Nellie would be attended, after she had turned grey. And how the old Benjamin Barker would only see the beauty he had met this particular day.

While he woke up from the short haze, he witnessed how poor Nellie shivered for just a second to warm her own body up. He saw how the tiny little hairs on her arms tried to inform him that she was cold. The young adult boy was getting rid of his coat quickly. While his arms hugged her to cover the pale body with the black cloth, he decided to act like a second blanket. With giving away his overcoat he would realise soon enough that he needed some of her body warmth in return.

With his strong arms, Benjamin lifted her legs in the sky and turned his own legs under them. He was now able to embrace her small, female body. Softly, he leaned his head on her shoulder and smelled the perfume of red hair. And with a proud smile on his face, he finally fell asleep.

_The chapter's name is a reverence to the famous book On The Road from Jack Kerouac, which I'm reading now. _


	8. Dream On

_Hii!! Nice to see you all again. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I kind of had a writersblock. Well, I hope you'll all forgive me after reading this chapter ;)_

**Chapter 7**

'Please sit down, milady,' I heard Ben's voice whispering to me. Suddenly, I was in Hyde Park again. I didn't know **how**, but I was. Benjamin stood next to a swing and grabbed both chains to stop the wind from playing with them. I sat down on the wooden plank and felt how his strong arms pulled at the metal chains. At the point he couldn't pull anymore, he pushed me forward. He repeated this act several times and each time, I ended up higher and higher. And each single time I was on that higher peak, I started to realise something, clearer than on the peak before. _He's nice…_ My head informed me. _I like him…_ I felt like a bird in the sky. The wind made my hair fly around like wings. I secretly wondered if I could fly away if I let go of the swing chains, but I decided not to find out, yet. Not this time. I closed my eyes and felt how the soft air caressed my face. And at that point, I finally realised: _I like him ... a lot!_

* * *

It was somewhere around 5 o'clock in the morning when a river entered the panorama of organised nature.The country roads were black by night, sometimes lightened by stars, the moon or the oil lamps that rocked on the movements of the old man's coach.

Benjamin suddenly woke up by an unexpected knob on the road and felt still a bit strange in the real world. But his body didn't have the time to wake up fully. Without really realising, he had prevented Nellie from bumping her head against the windowpane, by quickly grabbing her by his coat. She had reacted on the sudden movement by standing up from her seat while she kept on sleeping. It was almost like she was about to sleepwalk. Benjamin stood up and softly whispered in her ear: 'Please sit down, milady.' He slowly pushed her shoulders downwards to get her back on the wooden seat.

The smile on her face betrayed the fact she was dreaming a happy, sweat dream. Suddenly, the black horse's feet went faster. Benjamin felt how his body was pushed against the back side of his bench by the laws of gravity, after which he was to be launched forwards again. He saw how Nellie's hair waved around her. Her careless facal expression told him she enjoyed the ride for what she thought it was. While Benjamin kept observing her face, he saw how her smile grew by each acceleration of the coach. Knowing she couldn't see it, he smiled back.

'Oh, you're awake.' Benjamin looked up to the old man that had turned his face towards them and nodded with a smile. 'We're going to have a pit stop for half an hour.' The man nodded to where Ben could see buildings appear above the green nature. 'Cambridge.' The old man explained. 'The bridge over the Cam.' As he spoke, Ben saw how the river meandered on the left side of the road. 'But boy,' the man nodded at Nellie. 'Just let her sleep over here. She doesn't look very well. I think she might need some extra rest. I'll take care of her; _if_ you return to us with some nice sandwiches of course.' The old smiled with his gentle laugh.

'What if she wakes up?' Benjamin looked from his Nellie to the old man and saw him think. 'You know what?' The old man started: 'I'll send her to the lake on the other side of Silver Street. There are some shops nearby. And buy her something nice.' He winked at Ben. 'I was already planning to,' Ben answered while they were driving into Cambridge.

* * *

Slowly, I woke up. It was like something was sucking my soul out of my dream into the reality. My head felt heavy and I felt my heart beating painfully thumping against my temple. With my left hand, I grabbed my head to calm it down. Reality slowly sneaked into my thoughts and told me that it was early in the morning. But where was I? Better question: Where was Benjamin? I looked around while I blinked with my eyes. What I saw was the wooden box I was in. And an old grey man taking a nap, leaning against the side of his workbench. I didn't want to wake him. In normal situations, I wouldn't even have thought about doing that, but now I just _needed_ to know where Benjamin was hanging out. I hadn't forgotten his ignorance of yesterday. What if he wanted to leave me behind?

'Sir?' I pulled his jacket. I heard him snore deeply, followed by making sounds, like he was talking in some weird language. Carefully, the man opened his eyes. He smiled at me: 'Ah, you're awake.' He quickly sat up from his lazy posture. 'You want to know where your man is, right?' I friendly nodded and he smiled back. 'It has been a while since I have seen such a couple. Reminds me of my wife and me. Sadly, she passed away not so many weeks ago.' He looked sad while he thought about the unavoidable conflict between life and dead. 'But!' He shook his head to ban the negative thoughts. 'You want to know where the boy is, of course.' He pointed his finger to the lake where a river took a short break. 'He's over there. Buying us some sandwiches. If you go to the lake, he'll see you soon enough.' I nodded gratefully: 'I'm sorry about your wife. My sincere condolence.' I bowed my head, before I turned around and left the coach.

* * *

He was just walking out of the store, with his hands carrying a bag filled with fresh sandwiches, when Benjamin saw Nellie lying down on the grass. The sun's rays took care of the carrot orange glow that decorated her hair. It was breathtaking, he believed. The simple, little things he noticed made his heart beat harder. It was just how she looked like she was enjoying the smell of flowers, which were all around her, that made him love her even more. How the sun was shining on her face; how she closed her eyes to keep on dreaming. With the life she had been living all these times, he couldn't stop thinking; how had she been able to keep on dreaming when her reality was so hopeless?

Quickly, he waved the question away and sharpened his sight. She hadn't seen him, he concluded by the fact she hadn't waved at him, so he quickly jumped into the doorway of the local bakery. His eyes looked through the dirty window to secretly spy on her. His mission; freeing the desire to surprise her. 'Can I help you sir?'

* * *

I quickly woke up from my light daydream after I had heard something moving in the grass. I opened one of my eyes and saw how Benjamin's face hung above mine. He smiled and started to talk: 'So, you think you are allowed to sleep again?'

To be honest, I couldn't tell how long I had been lying on the lawn, with my eyes closed. It could have been for a few seconds, but I wouldn't be surprised if you told me I had been away for minutes. Carefully, I confessed my regret with my _oops-I'm-sorry_-smile.

Benjamin sighed and looked away like he was disappointed in my laziness. 'You were so wrong, lady!' He shook his head and looked at me with this predictive grin on his face. I didn't know what he was up too, but I knew; just knew it was something I wasn't prepared for.

'What are you planning to do?' I smiled accusatory at him. One by one, I placed my arms in an angle of almost forty-five degrees, in order to loose my slow behaviour.

'Nothing,' he promised me, but the grin didn't leave his face. 'Just close your eyes.' He said. This line made him a main suspect of a crime that still had to be committed. And I just knew it was me that was chosen to be the victim. I quickly observed him and saw a warm glance covering his eyes. Yet, there was something sneaky in his smile, but his eyes had convinced me that he was to be trusted. At least murder was out of the question, I laughed secretly.

I was kind of excited to find out his true intentions, so I slowly followed up his order. My senses grew stronger; just like a blind man is able to smell more than the average human being. I felt almost every movement that was made in my area. The wind touched my skin and softly lifted up my clothing; like waves; going up and down. The grass frequently hit my bare feet. But next to these actions, nothing interesting happened the up following seconds…

_Feedback Appreciated Ofcourse ;)_


End file.
